un party
by black sirie
Summary: l'alcool peut faire bien des choses vous savez? ... HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient tous est B JK. ROWLING

Titre : un party.

Résumé: cette fics va être écrite en deux coups seulement parce que je la trouve trop longue. Une fête pour Harry, plusieurs chose va ce passer beaucoup de jalousie et de bataille. Une fête qu'Harry n'est pas prêt d'oublier si non seulement en se saoûlant.

Au Terrier, Ron et Hermione se parlaient B voix base aujourd'hui c'était la fête de leur ami et ce soir ils allèrent lui préparer une surprise.

-Hermione, Est-ce qu'ont devraient invités Snape? demanda Ron

Ron, cette question ne se pose mLme pas! Je crois que tu es tout a fait capable de te répondre toi-mLme.

Sa veut dire, oui!

Bravo! Ron tu as deviné tout seul.

Ron était exaspérer, Hermione se foutait complPtement de lui et il détestait tellement qu'elle le prend pour un enfant ou pire un idiot.

- Hermione!

Ron, tu sais trPs bien qu'ils se sont rapprochés pendant la guerre et severus était au côté d'Harry quand celui-ci a tué Voldemort.

Oui, mais est-ce que tu crois qu'il a quelque chose entre eux?

Je sais pas, je suis pas toujours derriPre lui quand mLme.

AH! O.K !

Ron, je crois que sa ne soit pas un problPme, tu es plus gay que lui.

Je sais mais "SNAPE", il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre. dit Ron

Comme Draco!

NON !

Voyons Ron, pourquoi pas?

Il s'avait qu'Hermione le niaisait et qu'elle voulait le mettre en colPre. Cela fonctionnait, c'était plus fort que lui.

- Hermione arrLte.

- Ron j'essaie de te faire comprendre que Draco pour Harry sentirait la mLme chose en faite se serait temps que toi et Draco l'annonce B Harry.

- Draco n'est pas prLt.

- Ron, plus t'attend plus que tu as de la chance qu'Harry soit vraiment, mais vraiment fâché.

- Je sais, mais je respecte Draco.

- Oui, bien sur alors qu'est-ce qu'ont fait pour la fLte d'Harry? demanda Hermione.

- Je croyais que tu avais une idée! s'exclama Ron.

- Bien non ! J'en ai aucune. Répliqua Hermione et pourquoi Est-ce que vous pensez toujours que **_J'AI_** une idée?

- Parce que tu es intelligente, se serait bien de l'amener au bar de Draco.

Draco c'était mit B la derniPre minute sur le côté du bien, il avait la marque mais travaillait comme espion au compte de Dumbledore le blond et le roux c'était rapprocher mutuellement bien sur aprPs que le blond et Sauvé Ron d'un Avada Kedavra.

Draco c'était ouvert B la suite de la guerre un bar, il l'avait appeler le bar des animagus, il avait une raison pour avoir nommé le bar comme cela c'est que depuis bientôt 1 an ils ont été animagus, tant que bien de mal pendant la guerre les quatre adolescents avaient mis leurs haines de côté pour pouvoir mieux s'entraider et ont aboutis enfin B quelque chose pendant 1 an. Draco était un aigle un oiseau loyale, Ron un furet roux, Harry lui était un petit serpent et Hermione une chatte, cette animal lui allait a perfection parce que quand elle est vraiment fâcher contre un de ses amis ou de son petit-ami Blaise c'était pas beau du tout B voir.

pendant la guerre leurs animagus l'ont beaucoup aidés, donc Draco a eu l'idée d'appeler le bar animagus.

Draco avait mLme aménagé une statut représentants les quatre animagus et c'était trPs réussi.

- Se serait une bonne idée, mais puisqu'il n'aime pas beaucoup Draco, se serait trPs difficile de l'y amener. dit Hermione.

- Je vais trouver une idée pour l'y amener se serait pas si difficile je vais me pointer chez lui et ensuite on verra.

Un silence ce fit et profita pour y penser alors premiPrement elle lui demanderait si il voudrait venir souper avec elle et Blaise au Bar, deuxiPmement, si il veut pas bien elle le prendrait et c'est la qu'elle ne sais pas quoi faire elle qui avait toujours des idées et elle n'en a pas en ce moment.

- Est-ce qu'ont invite vraiment Snape? demanda Ron

Hermione poussa un soupire et vient de se rappeler qu'elle avait oubliée de faire les invitations.

-Ron pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas rappeler que j'avais oubliée de faire les cartes d'invitations?

- Heu! Je croyais que tu les avais faites. dit Ron

- **BIEN NON ****A QUOI SA SERT DE FAIRE UNE FKTE SANS AVOIR DES INVITÉS? **

- Du calme Mione nous allons contacté par poudre B cheminette quelque personnes ok. proposa Ron.

- D'accord!

- Blaise est-ce qu'il viendrait? demanda Ron

- Oui, si il n'est pas occupé B son cabinet.

Blaise et Draco avait travaillé pendant la guerre auprPs du bien et Hermione tomba amoureuse de lui. Blaise c'était découvert une passion pour la médecine, donc il c'est ouvert un cabinet de médicomage au ministPre.

- D'accord.

Ils transplanPrent donc chez Draco parce qu'il ne pouvait dans le bar parce que avec beaucoup de monde c'est très dure de transplaner.

Draco habitait dans un appartement, il y avait pas beaucoup de décoration, la seule chose qu'il y avait était des photos de lui et de Ron, Hermione et Blaise ainsi de Harry et de Severus et la famille Weasley qui est devenu la tienne aussi.

- Draco devrait Ltre en bas. dit Ron

- Oui ont y va?

Alors dPs qu'il descendirent, ils entendirent la musique, elle était trPs forte, beaucoup monde y étaient et Draco fessait tout pour mettre de l'ambiance.

- **SALUT RON, SALUT HERMIONE SA VA?**

Il fallait crier pour s'entendre et Draco leurs fit signe de le suivre derriPre le bar ou il y avait une porte qui était son bureau. Il ferma la porte et ils n'entendirent plus la musique.

- Ouf! sa fait du bien. dit Draco trPs soulagé .

Draco se massa les tympans il avait mal B la tLte B cause de la musique et il était trPs fatigué.

- Bon heu! Hermione était trPs mal B laise avec les deux garçon, elle ne s'était pas trPs remis du choc qu'elle a eu de s'avoir que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient gay et maintenant elle avait de la misPre d'Ltre comme avant.

- Se serait bien de commencer B organiser. dit Hermione.

- Oui, ses vrai je fermes de bonne heures.

- A quelle heures? demanda Ron

- 1H00 Pm

-O.k

- Bon, comment est-ce qu'ont va décorer la salle? demanda Hermione

- Pourquoi pas mettre des guirlandes aux couleurs de serpentard et de gryffondors ainsi des ballons. dit Draco

- Oui, excellente idée, alors nous commenceront quand tout le monde seraient partis.

- Qu'est ce que vous aller faire pendant tous ce temps? demanda Draco

- Moi, Je reste ici dit Ron il faut qu'ont parle.

- Moi, je vais faire quelque course et en mLme temps aller voir Blaise pour lui demander si il pourrait venir ce soir.

- D'accord.

Hermione sortit donc du bar et se dirigea avant tout vers la banque de gringotts. Ron et Draco restPrent dans le bureau.

- Draco, il serait temps de le dire B Harry.

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction.

- Il va bien réagir, nous avons bien réagit quand ils nous a dit qu'il était gay.

- ouais, mais il nous a pas dit qu'il sortait avec Severus.

- ses vrai, mais je veux plus cacher rien B lui il est mon meilleur ami.

- Je comprends Ron, nous allons lui dire se soir.

- D'accord

Harry était chez lui, dans l'ancienne maison des Black, Sirius lui avait légué aprPs sa mort et il pouvait se promener B la guise.

Maintenant que Voldemort était mort Harry pouvait vivre une vie normal et enfin penser B lui. Il n'avait plus d'ordre du phénix beaucoup de personnes étaient morte ils avaient fait une tapisserie dans le salon, en faite la tapisserie remplace celle des black. son parrain y est inscrit mais B côté " MORT" était écrit donc Harry essayait de moins de la regarder si il le fessait il allait s'éfrondrer. Severus était chez lui en ce moment mais il dormait paisiblement dans son lit, Harry qui commençait B s'ennuyer alla le rejoindre et un sourire espiPgle apparue sur ses lPvres.

Harry fit une démarche féline leva les couverture pour ensuite se glisser en-dessous il marcha doucement pour ne pas réveiller son amour et il avança plus prPs. Severus dormait sur le dos ce qui pouvait aidé grandement Harry et celui-ci profita de lui. Mais quand il eu terminé d'enlever son boxer, il trouva cela trPs ennuyant de le faire seul et entreprit vite de réveiller sa proie. Il lui fit un sucette dans le coup et s'entreprit de lécher le coup de son amant celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil sans pourtant se réveiller.

Harry qui perdit patience lécha les lPvres de son amant pour qu'il l'embrasse, ses lPvres lui avait manquait beaucoup et depuis quelque temps Severus était resté restreint venant que pour dormir et partait de bonne heure le matin pour aller faire on ne sait quoi?.

- Severus! se plaignit Harry.

L'homme sadique comme l'appelle maintenant Harry ne fit aucun signe et Harry grogna d'une façon assez forte pour que l'autre l'entendre mais encore rien.

_**" Qu'est ce qui fait que Severus ne se lave pas?** _se demanda Harry

Harry qui était trPs excité seulement en regardant son amant, poussa un soupire exaspérer et fit son deuxiPme plan.

Encore avec son sourire machévialique Harry se mit en-dessous des couvertures. Harry qui avait enlevé un peu plutôt les boxer de Severus se mit B onduler son bassin contre l'autre. Severus qui fessait semblant de dormir ne pu retenir un gémissement, Harry était sensuelle, il l'excitait rapidement, Severus imaginait Harry en-dessous de lui c'est lB qu'arrive l'érection. Harry avait un sourire maintenant satisfait et remonta en fessant face B Severus qui lui avait maintenant les deux yeux bien ouvert.

- Tu es un petit monstre. S'exclama Severus.

- Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller donc ses moi qui l'ai fait.

- Et B Ta maniPre aussi. Tu vas le regretter.

Ce n'était pas un bon réveille? demanda Harry, il lui fit une moue boudeuse que Severus aime et qui n'est pas capable de résisté.

Severus l'embrassa et l'attira vers lui.

- Tu sais que je t'aime. dit Severus

- Oui et moi aussi.

- Bonne fLte Harry!

Severus commença par donner des bisous sur le coup d'Harry pour laisser ensuite couler un peu de bave chaude jusqu'B son nombrât ce qui fit frissonner Harry et mit encore plus dure l'érection que Severus prenait soin d'effleurer la sienne contre celle d'Harry.

- Sa te va comme torture? demanda Severus.

- o...ui.. Gémit Harry.

Hermione alla au cabinet de médicomage pour voir son petit-ami quand elle entra, un jeune homme vint l'accueillir et lui dit de s'asseoir.

Quelque minute plus tard une vieille de 50 ans sortit B la suite du médicomage Blaise Zabini.

Blaise aimait travailler avec des personnes âgés donc Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas du tout.

- Bonjour mon chéri!

- Bonjour mon ange. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Blaise

- Je viens pour te demander si tu es occuper ce soir?

- Non pourquoi?

- C'est la fLte d'Harry et faut qu'ont fait les invitations.

- Je vais venir. Je veux pas manquer cela pour rien au monde le survivant 18 ans merde alors c'est sur qu'il va fêter ce soir et le pire je sais avec qui.

- d'accord n'en rajoute plui ! il faut que j'y retourne pour aider Draco et Ron pour la décoration.

- o.K on se voit ce soir je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Hermione embrassa Blaise pour ensuite quitter le bureau.

Draco et Ron firent le ménage du bar aprPs que les personnes soient tous partis, ils mirent des ballons or et argent ainsi des guirlandes de la mLme couleurs avec du rouge.

Severus était au paradis, sa oui et Harry était entraîne de le torturer complPtement.

Harry présenta trois doigts B Severus qui les mit dans sa bouche et mit un doigt dans son anus, Severus se tordit sur le coup mais quand vient le deuxiPme il se détendit tout suite. Harry mit troisiPme pour ensuite faire des va-et-vient, Severus bougea le bassin pour aller plus vite mais Harry enleva ses doigts qui fit sortir un grognement mécontent sur le côté de Severus.

- Il faut pas Ltre presser, Severus. dit Harry

- Oui, Mais tu ferais pareille si tu serais torturer de cette façon. s'exclama Severus.

- Rôôôôôôôô, calme Sevy.

Hermione entra dans le bar qui était éblouissant , elle regarda tout autour d'elle et pensa maintenant que les garçons n'auront pas besoin d'elle.

-** MAGNIFIQUE!** C'est super les gars, j'adore.

- Ont a compris Mione.

- Je vous félicite.

- Mione, revient s'en.

- Désoler. dit Hermione.

Ron pouvait voir des éclats de lumiPre dans les yeux de son amie et était vraiment content de lui et de Draco.

2H00

Hermione était en chemin pour le 12 square Grimmauld, cela ne prit que quelque minute pour se rendre B cette place et elle pensa "12 square grimmauld" une porte apparu entre le 11 et le 13. Hermione entra sans mLme cogner l'habitude sauf quand elle entra elle trouva que la maison était trop silencieuse B son goft elle monta les escaliers sans faire de bruit et sans se préoccuper que quelqu'un pourrait Ltre avec Harry en ce moment dans sa chambre.

Harry avait prit la chambre de Sirius qui était la plus grande, celle des maîtres de maison donc elle était au fond du couloir au premier étage. Hermione ouvrit la porte et ce figea. Elle murmura un désolé et claqua ensuite la porte pour descendre dans la cuisine. Elle était rouge de honte Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cognée avant d'entrer dans la chambre?

**_Maudit plus elle vieillit plus elle devient tarte_**.'pensa Harry

Harry c'était habillé d'une chemise blanche et avec un pantalon noire.

Severus s"Habilla aussi et suivit Harry B la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione ? demanda Frustré Harry.

Heu! je pensais que pour ton anniversaire, je pourrais t'amener au restaurant.

Lequel?

Ses une surprise.

Harry eu un soupire exaspéré, regarda Severeus celui-ci ne fit rien pour l'aider et Harry du réfléchir de la proposition.

- Bon, c'est B quelle heure? demanda Harry

- Maintenant. Severus tu viens aussi. dit elle.

- Ouais.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre son argent et redescendu.

- Ou, est-ce que tu nous amPnes? essaya de questionner Harry.

- Je viens de te dire que c'est une surprise.

**O.K** mais c'est ou est-ce que nous devons transplaner? redemanda Harry.

- Au chemin de traverse. répondit Hermione.

- Merci!

- Nous, nous rejoindrons dans quelque minute.

- TrPs bien.

Alors tout les trois transplanPrent au chemin de traverse et Hermione indiqua spécialement B quel endroit y allPrent manger.

- Hermione, c'est quoi ton idée de m'amener lB? demanda Harry.

- Bien c'est la seule place que je connais beaucoup de monde et toi aussi alors j'aime bien mieux t'y amener. répondit Hermione.

Harry soupira jamais il aurait pensé aller dans se bar pour son anniversaire mais finalement il n'a pas pu s'en sauver.

Alors, ils entrPrent touts les trois dans le bar tandis que les lumiPres s'allumPrent et qu'ils entendent** ''SURPRISE'' **.

Harry regarda le monde avec des grands yeux ouvert lui qui pensait venir dans se bar avec Hermione pour manger et bien c'est plutôt pour faire la fLte.

'' **c'est malfoy qui ne va pas ****Ltre content de voir tous se monde et en plus il n'est pas lB" pensa**_ Harry_, Il pensait que tout le monde était lB sans que malfoy est fait quelque chose mais quand il vit entrer celui-ci sans crier bien il fut trPs surpris.

- Bonne fLte Potter.

- Draco son prénom est Harry.

- Ron la ferme j'ai le droit de l'appeler comme je veux.

Harry regardait les deux personnes devant lui avec curiosité mais les deux personnes concerné ne fessaient plus attention B lui et se chamaillaient.

- Hum! Hum!

- Désoler Harry,.

Ron était tout rouge et Harry ce demandait pourquoi ces joues étaient de cette couleur.

- Ron, ca va? demanda Harry

- Heu! oui, oui.

- Tu veux lui dire maintenant ou plus tard? demanda Draco et attirant l'attention d'Harry

- Me dire quoi Ron?

- Heu! bien tu sais moi et Draco nous sommes ensemble depuis presqu'un mois maintenant. lui répondit Ron.

Harry vit rouge depuis un mois et Ron ne lui avait rien dit non mais ses quoi son problPme B celui-ci.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit Ron?

-C'est moi qui ne voulais j'avais peur de ta réaction et je ne voulais que Ron est des problPmes non plus.

- Toi, Malfoy avoir peur pfff...

Harry ce détourna d'eux et se dirigea vers le bar , maintenant la soirée pouvait commencée, Harry commanda deux shooter pour commencer et les bue d'un coup.

Lui qui n'est pas un habitué d'alcool, elle ferait vite effet et Harry serait trPs vite entraîne de dire des conneries.

Severus avait toujours un oeil sur **_SON_** Harry parce qu'il y avait quelque ancien amants de celui-ci comme Seamus, Olivier Dubois et plein d'autre qui ont été avant lui.

Harry buvait son sexe on the beach, qu'il aimait beaucoup et parlait avec Olivier de quidditch.

Severus regardait son petit - ami parler avec Olivier Dubois, Olivier toucha l'épaule d'Harry avec sa main et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi je t'ais quitté, je m'en veux tellement je suis désolé. lui avoua Olilvier.

Harry était soûl et était très flatter de ce que disait Olivier.

- Ce n'est rien Olivier je te pardonne.

- Merci! j'espèrait que tu accepterais mes excuses.

- Pas de quoi, mais excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille voir Severus j'ai le goût de danser.

- Pourquoi pas danser avec moi?

- Heu!

- Juste une danse.

- Je suis pas sur que cela est une bonne idée.

- Bien sur que si.

Olivier l'amena sur la piste de danse un slow jouait et très long même une des chansons moldu qui n'est plus populaire et n'a jamais été je cois la chanson du Titanic la voix de Céléne Dion s'éleva dans la salle.

Severus dans son coin regardait le couple danser et ne fessait rien.

**Il faut que tu te calme, il faut que tu calmes, il faut que tu calmes'pensa severus. Ne gâche pas le party d'Harry, il a le droit de s'amuser.**

À la fin du slow...

Harry si nous sortons il fait chaud ici tu ne trouves pas.

Oui bonne idée.

Alors Severus parlait à Draco et Ron il ne vit rien mais Hermione vit tous donc décida de ne rien dire.

NDA: j'ai eu cette petite idée lors de mes 18 ans puisqu'au Québec j'avais le droit de boire je suis rentrée à la maison au 1 heure du matin et le lendemain j'étais très malade après quelque jour plus tard j'ai eu cette idée . déduis que c'est a cause de la dose d'alcool mais j'ai fais un presque lemon et c'est mon premier soyez indulgent svp reviews please... Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre...


	2. Chapter 2

R&R

nanie: salut merci pour la review alors t'inquiète pas je vais pas trop faire souffrir Severus c'est plutôt Olivier qui va être ma maltraiter. Pour moi y pas grand interval entre le premier et le deuxième chapitre qu'est-ce que tu en dis je l'avais un peu commencée avant de recevoir des reviews. merci encore et bonne lecture!

Nda : c'est le dernier chapitre alors je peux en faire une autre en faite je suis entraîne dans commencer une autre le titre va être bienvenue au gîte.

Harry et Olivier sortèrent du bar animagus.

il fessait déjà nuit les étoiles étaient sortis et brillaient de leurs milles feu.

Olivier l'amena très loin du bar il avait une mauvaise idée en tête et sur et certain que personne n'aurait l'audace de l'arrêter.

- Harry, je t'amène à hawaï.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien compris tu as toujours rêver d'y aller non alors tu as l'occasion ce soir de venir avec moi.

(Je vous rappelle Harry est soûl et ne sait plus quoi penser.)

'' Mmmm! serait super d'y aller mais maintenant ce n'est plus avec lui que je veux y aller mes avec Severus'' pensa -t-il.

- D'accord!

'' Oui, Oui je vais avoir Harry Potter pour moi tout seul pendant plusieurs jours.'' pensa Olivier.

Severus regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucunement Harry. Il paniqua alla au toilette pour être sur qu'il soit là mais il n'y était pas et courru vers Draco.

- DRACO TA VUE HARRY.

- JE L'Ais VUE AVEC OLIVIER MAIS..

- OLIVIER MAIS IL EST MALADE OU PLUTÔT SOÛL PARCE QU'OLIVIER N'EST PAS BIEN DANS SA TÊTE .

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE RONALD?

- JE VEUX DIRE QUE... ALLONS DEHORS.

Ils sortirent dehors Severus fit face à Ron et lui demanda:

Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tantôt?

- Que avec Olivier Harry est en danger. Olivier est un manipulateur et quand il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut il peut être très violent Harry est souvent rentré à la maison le visage en sang et Harry na pas été...

- Ou ils sont allés est-ce que tu as une idée?

- heu! peut-être Harry avait toujours voulu aller à hawaï et Olivier le sait donc il a pu en profiter.

- Merci Mr weasley je vous vaudrais cela plus tard.

- De rien Severus je veux juste qu'il n'arrive rien à Harry.

- Je vais arriver a temps.

Pendant ce temps-là Harry et Olivier étaient arrivés à l'hôtel du paradis.

Olivier alla vers un comptoir.

- Je voudrais avoir une chambre pour deux svp.

- cela ferais 200$ la nuit ( J'ignore compter l'argent américaine donc j'ai mit le dollard canadiens j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas)

- Très bien.

Olivier sortit son argent moldu et le donna au garçon.

Il prit la clé et amena Harry dans la chambre 150.

- Harry détend - toi.

C'est ce qu'il fit il s'assit sur un fauteuil et détendit c'est muscle.

Olivier ce mit derrière lui et lui fit un massage.

Alors Harry ce détendit encore plus mais c'est alors que l'acool ne fit plus effet et qu'il revenait sur terre.

' ou suis-je ? qui est entraîne de me faire un massage ? est-ce Severus? ' pensa Harry.

Mais quelque scène lui revenait en mémoire il avait dansé avec OIivier, celui-ci lui avait demander de sortir et après cela il ne ce rappelait plus.

Severus fut à Hawaï 30 seconde plus tard et ce dirigea vers l'hôtel à 5 étoiles.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un du nom de Olivier Dubois est prit une chambre?

Le garçon lui répondit oui toute suite et dit la chambre 150 décidément ils avaient beaucoup de gens bizzard c'est temps-ci.

Severus couru très vite.

Dans la chambre Harry était tendu et commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

Olivier mit sa bouche près de son oreille et susurra:

Alors que veux tu qu'ont fasse?

Harry sursauta légèrement et son cerveau ce mit en mode Fonction vitesse grand 'V' .

'Qu'est-ce que je fous ici avec lui? Si je lui donne pas ce qu'il veut il va me battre comme la dernière fois, pourtant maintenant je suis le sorcier le plus puissant et je suis incapable de battre contre lui il est ou mon problème. ' Harry ce mettait en question et se leva d'un coup cette fois-ci il ne se laisserait jamais faire par un malade comme Dubois .

Severus était hors d'Haleine il était maintenant au troisième étage de l'édiffice et n'était pas encore arrivé il n'en manquait plus que deux étages à monter.

' Il faut que j'arrive attends' Pensa Severus

' Si j'arrive trop tard...

Alors il était stupide vraiment stupide, transplaner cela existe merde il n'avait pas penser maintenant il faut seulement trouver un endroit ce qui n'est pas très facile dans un endroit pareil et il regarda tout autour de lui.

Olivier était toujours derrière Harry il lui caressa le torse et lui enleva son t-shirt il fessait une telle chaleur.

Harry ce laissa faire et ne bougea pas.

Olivier se mit en face de lui et s'assit en califourchon sur les genous d'Harry .

Harry avait une idée en tête il leva une de ses mains et murmura un petit silencio à la pièce.

- Tu as décidé de me donner ce que je veux. murmurra Olivier.

- Peut-être alors qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Alors Olivier l'embrassa à pleine bouche mais ce qui était bizzard Harry ne lui répondait pas et il entendit un petit rire venant d'Harry.

Harry avait la tête baisser et la releva tout doucement.

Olivier vit par Horreur qu'Harry jouait de lui, il vit un mauvais sourire sur son ex-petit et cela lui fessait peur.

Harry prépara son poing et le leva.

Olivier vit tout en ralentit le poing d'Harry s'abatir sur sa face et le projeta au moins de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Pour Severus il avait trouvé un endroit pour transplaner dans la chambre d'Harry, c'était un placard et transplana immédiatement .

Ce qu'il vit lui plaisa énormément voir Harry fracaser le crâne de Olivier était extraordinaire et il ne fit pas un signe à Harry d'arrêter.

Harry arrêta après quelques minutes et dit:

Alors comment sais être à la place de moi être frapper mais pour avoir fait du mal.

- Harry est-ce que sa va ?

- Oui Sev merveilleusement bien en faite j'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de retourner au bar.

- La quelle Harry? demanda curieusement Severus.

- Severus je vais avoir besoin de ton aide alors voici mon idée.

Quelques heures plus tard Un olivier tout nu avec seul vêtement un pair de boxer était à la plage devant tout le monde attacher sur un poteau très haut pour que tout le monde le voix.Un jeune sorcier avec un appareil photos passa par là et Prit une photos de lui.

Harry et Severus trouvèrent une ruelle pour finalement transplaner devant le bar des animagus tous sourire et Harry et severus dansirent toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla avec le goût de prendre un café et de lire le daily prophete.

UN JOUEUR DE QUIDDITCH NU.

Avec en grand plan d'olivier Dubois.

Photos prise par Collin crivey.

Harry était mort de rire et couru toute suite vers la chambre ou Severus dormait encore.

- Severus il faut vraiment que tu vois cela.

- Quoi je veux dormir tu as été une vrai bête hier soir.

-Mmmmm! je veux fêter cela.

- Oh! non, je ne veux pas, je veux tous simplement dormir.

- Svp, svp, c'est ...

- Non.

- Bon comme tu veux moi je vais aller préparer mes valise.

- Quoi?

- je vais à hawaï pour quelque temps est-ce que tu viens?

- heu! oui.

- Je vais amener Ron, Draco, Hermione et Blaise. Se serait super ont pourraient joué au beach volley.

- Au quoi?

- Je t'expliquerait plus tard.

À Hawaï, Tous les six étaient entraîne de jouer au beach volley Hermione, Ron et Draco contre Blaise, Severus et Harry c'était nulle et Harry portait le coup finale.

- Aller Harry fait un bon service il faut que tu l'ailles.

- Blaise arrête de m'encourager.

- O.k.

Harry frappa le ballon du plat de sa main et marqua; son équipe venait de gagner.

Alors ils passèrent un bon mois et Harry et Severus rencontrèrent le bonheure.

Fin de la fics

Je suis plutôt fière de ma fics et maintenant je veux des reviews... si je le mérite...


End file.
